Awake My Soul
by rxallura
Summary: Our favorite trio is headed back to Hogwarts to complete their final year in the aftermath of the war. Along with old friends as well as enemies, the opportunity for change is everywhere. What will Hermione do when a particular Slytherin offers her an escape from her gloomy common room? It all begins with just a little bit of fairy dust... (Rated M for lemony goodness.)


Walking down the corridors, you'd never know that Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry had played home to a war. The walls that had come crumbling down during the last battle, had been built back up beyond their former glory. New stone stood tall in morning light. The beautiful stained glass windows of the towers had been remade and now cast a rainbow of colors down upon the courtyard. The progress was all in part due to the reparations of former death eaters. And a wonderfully ironic thing it was, that those very death eaters should be forced to support the rebuilding of a school that went against everything they detested...everything that they worked so hard to destroy.

As it were, Hogwarts was back and better than ever. After the debacle that was the previous year, order was to be restored. Newly appointed, Headmistress McGonagall had moved into the headmaster's office and what once had seemed grand to her, now felt hollow. The cheery personality of her old friend and colleague was sorely missed. The little comfort she had found in his death was the end of his suffering and his lively portrait on the wall to her right. He had been her confidant and advisor during the summer months, but now Minerva would have to go it alone. And It was her first order of business to restore the prestigious reputation the school had known under Albus Dumbledore. What she wanted more than anything was for her school to become a safe haven for all those with magic in their veins. Unfortunately, Minerva knew that would only come in time.

Though the Dark Lord had been defeated, it was unwise to assume he was the only bad wizard out there. Many families, muggle born and pureblood alike, did not feel safe sending their children to a place that had been subject to a number of terrible happenings. In fact, the incoming first years only totaled to 25 students, a sixth of what the Hogwarts halls had previously seen. The old wizarding world was not yet ready to embrace freedom, having been suppressed during Voldemort's conquest. McGonagall knew that the fate of their world was up to the next generation and with the help of an old friend, she had concocted quite the scheme. A few select pupils and a new beginning, but would they join together, regardless of blood status, and guide the community into the next stage of its history? She sincerely hoped so.

"She wants us to come back? The old woman's gone barmy!" Ron shouted as he slammed down the letter. "I'm a war hero for Merlin's sake!" He threw himself into the nearest chair, exasperated. A scoff came from his left where Hermione sat beside Ginny.

The brunette crossed her arms over her chest and tsked at the boy. "You can't spend the rest of your life here at the Burrow, Ronald. Besides, there is nothing wrong with finishing your education. After all, how do you expect to become an auror without passing your N.E.W.T.S ?"

"I've got an Order of Merlin 'Mione! They have to take me, it won't matter what some stupid test says."

"I've got one too, Ron. Or have you forgotten? The ministry won't just take you because you got lucky enough to survive a war. You have to prove that..." She was abruptly cut off by a loud groan from him. He had rolled his eyes twice during her response. She shouldn't have bothered. It was always like this with him, in one ear and out the other. It was the very reason they had broken up. She had felt suffocated. The minute she showed any bit of intellect, the redhead would shut down and drown her out with thoughts of quidditch and pudding.

Ron gestured towards Ginny on the love-seat, "Gin, you agree with me! Tell Hermione that the ministry will take me and that I don't need to go back to that school."

"I am not getting anymore involved than this. Hermione, you know that Ron will give in when he sees that Harry and us are going. You're fighting a losing battle brother." Ginny spoke nonchalantly as she flipped through the brooms in the latest issue of The Pitch. Ron knew that tone of voice and it was not one he enjoyed hearing.

"What'd you mean Gin? Harry's going?"

She sighed exhaustedly. "Yes, and I am too, thanks for the interest. You know very well that he wants to go back. It's his home. And it's my seventh year. We've spent so much time apart that it's a relief we finally get to be together. No more excuses for him."

Hermione piped in while rereading the letter. "Ginny, where is Harry? I haven't seen him all morning." It was a beautiful piece of parchment, this invitation, part of the Headmaster's own stock. The letters etched in it glowed a bright crimson red and gold. Her house colors? McGonagall knew the way to a witch's heart.

"Harry? He's down at the post. Since Pig died, we haven't yet gotten a replacement owl. He needed one to deliver all of our letters of acceptance." A wild grin spread over Ginny Weasley's face just then. Oh how she enjoyed getting one over on her brother. Hermione couldn't say that she was surprised or shocked. Ginny was truly devious. It didn't hurt her after all, Hermione was very excited to return to the only place she felt that she belonged to. Ron on the other hand, turned a deep red color and rose from his armchair. His bellow shook the Burrow's old windows, and caused a struggling Molly to finally lose her focus and drop Ginny's birthday cake.

"An owl to deliver what?!"


End file.
